It's What We Do
by Just-Like-Ginny
Summary: Step into Peeta's mind at the end of Mockingjay as he watches Katniss make her riskiest move yet. *MUST HAVE FINISHED ENTIRE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY BEFORE READING*


As any of you that follow me know, this is my first Hunger Games fan fiction. In fact, it is my first anything-but-Harry-Potter fan fiction in quite a while. This story just popped into my head and created itself and I had to get it out. I know it's super short, but it's about the same length of this scene in the book. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I may still not quite understand Katniss the way I used to think I did, but I can't wrap my head around this. How could she vote for a 76th Hunger Games after everything we've been through? And Haymitch—he's seen even more than we have. How can he stand by and let it happen again?<p>

I am shuffled out into the City Circle with my fellow victors amongst other people that have been deemed of some importance. A moment later, Coin steps onto the balcony to sincere applause. A fit of anger rips through me—this whole thing was her idea. She wants more children to see the horrors I have seen. And my friends, though I'm still not sure I can call them that—I'm not sure if I ever really could—are going along with her game.

My fists clench as I try to control the anger rushing through me. Fuzzy, shiny images rush into my head. I can't let them in. My hands are pulling away from each other before I remember I have no cuffs to protect me against the memories. I stare at the scars on my wrist as another applause breaks into my ears—Katniss has appeared.

She takes her spot on the stage. She seems to be concentrating on something. I take a breath and release my fists, now rubbing the scars on my wrists and watching the Mockingjay. I wonder what all those she cares about would think of her right now—those she claims to live for. To win for.

Snow appears and the crowd is even louder. He looks like he might fall over even without an arrow. He kneels on the ground and is tethered to a post. He watches Katniss closely as she grabs an arrow and puts it in place, aiming for the white rose over his heart.

She is staring at Snow as if searching for something. He is coughing, but she is staring into his eyes. Her own seem to flash a fiery orange and time slows as I finally understand what is about to happen.

"_I vote yes . . . for Prim." _She never wanted another Game. She just needed Coin to know she was still furious. And now she takes aim at Snow, flickering ever so slightly.

"_I'm with the Mockingjay."_ As always, Haymitch seems to understand Katniss in a way nobody else can. He knew this would happen long before I did.

The arrow changes direction and I rush forward as Katniss lets go. Coin falls over the edge of the balcony. I am trying to run, but I can't seem to move. It takes me forever to reach her. The soldiers are lifting her and she is struggling against them. But I know her next move.

I reach out and grab the secret compartment of her suit before she has a chance to react. Her teeth bite down on my hand. She looks up at me in confusion and our eyes lock—her fire sill burning.

"Let me go!" she demands, but I am far away, remembering something else she told me. _"Because that's what you and I do. Protect each other."_ I was in a state of confusion at the time, but now it makes sense. It doesn't mean we're in love. It doesn't even mean we have to like each other. It's just what we do.

"I can't," I say, my voice hallow. She looks betrayed. The fire extinguishing. But I am giving her the same chance she gave to me. I can't let her take the one thing I have. My hand tightens around the hidden compartment as she is yanked away and it breaks off. Her heartbroken eyes follow the purple pill as it falls to the ground at my feet.

I watch as she is pulled away from me, once again, unsure if I will see her again. I glance down at my hand to see a trickle of blood from her teeth marks. I look up again at the last moment, catching her grey eyes one more time before she disappears into darkness, perhaps forever.

* * *

><p>I'm considering doing a series of similar stories, but I'm not sure. I just feel like there's a lot in my head about what Peeta was thinking at different times throughout the series. Make sure to give me your thoughts so I can decide if I want to create more. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
